The Power of True Love
by Eon Enigma
Summary: It's been 8 years since Ash has been to Altomare, and it seems as if he will be in for a long journey. What will happen on this journey?


**Hello there. I'm back, and this time, I'm doing a redone version of my first story. There will be some similar moments, but not everything is the same. First of all, Serena will have still kissed Ash at the end of the x and y anime, but this is still altoshipping. Secondly, there will be additional chapters that my first story didn't have. Also, this story will have less romance over all, and will be a drama/adventure/humor story, but seeing as it can only fit two categories, it will be labeled as Humor/Drama. There will still be some romance though. I don't own Pokémon. All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own my art work, my OCs, and Storylines.**

"," **is human speech,** _","_ **is telepathy,** **"," is thoughts**

* * *

It's a beautiful spring day in Altomare. The shops and restaurants were full of activity and everyone seemed happy... Except for one pokemon. This pokemon was none other than the Latias who's brother sacrificed himself to save the city 8 years ago. Ever since the day Ash left, she was getting more and more depressed. Bianca had noticed this and decided to try and call Ash as a surprise to see if that helped cheer up Latias.

"Hello there! May I ask who this is?" a pokémon professor asked over the pc.

"Hi professor Oak, I'm Bianca. Is Ash there, because I need to ask him something," Bianca said to the pokemon professor.

"Well your just in time, was about to giving him some pokémon eggs and send him to Alola," Professor Oak said before leaving the room to get Ash.

 **"I'm really hoping he remembers us,"** Bianca thought to herself.

"Hi Bianca! Nice to see you again. How's Lorenzo and Latias doing?" Ash asked Bianca, startling her.

"Actually, the reason why I'm calling is because of Latias. She's been depressed, and I'm hoping you can cheer her up by coming over here," Bianca said, with a slightly sad tone.

"Oh... Well I was thinking of taking a break, so if professor Oak let's me off the hook, I'll come over as soon as possible," Ash said before giving a thumbs up.

"Great! See you when you get here," Bianca said before Ash hung up.

"Professor Oak. Can you get someone else to deliver those eggs? I'm going to be going to Altomare, seeing as I need a break," Ash asked the professor.

"But..." Oak said before having his hand slapped down by Delia Ketchum.

"Just let him take a break, okay?!" Delia told Oak

"Alright, alright," Oak said unwillingly.

"Thanks professor Oak!" Ash said before running out of the professor's lab.

Ash then ran to the newly built port in Pallet Town, got a ticket to Altomare and got on the ship.

"Pika?" Pikachu said to Ash.

"Yeah, I got the feeling something bad might happen as well, buddy," Ash said to Pikachu.

* * *

When they arrived in Altomare, Ash and Pikachu started to look around for Bianca and Lorenzo. Due to this, Ash ended up getting lost on the other side of town.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said to Ash.

"I know, I should have asked for directions to the museum," Ash said, feeling disappointed in himself. He then asked someone for defections, and found out it was about 2 hours away, so he headed of immediately.

Meanwhile, Latias was undoing one of the ropes on a swing from the it's seat in the secret garden. She then started to tie it into a noose. She decided she'll wait 45 more minutes before doing what she had planned.

 **"If he doesn't get here soon, I'll just have to end my suffering for good,"** Latias thought to herself as a tear came out of one of her eyes.

At the same time that was happening, Ash had just arrived at the museum. He didn't see anyone whwn he first walked in.

"Is anybody here?" Ash yelled, waiting for a response. But there was no response.

"Where could they be?" Ash asked himself before being bumped into from behind. When he turned around, he saw Bianca and Lorenzo.

"Hey Ash!" Bianca said.

"It's great to see you again!" Lorenzo said.

"It's great to see you two again as well. Now, should we go see Latias? Ash asked the two of them.

"Yeah, let's get over there right away," Bianca said before the three (technically four including Pikachu) of them headed to the secret garden.

* * *

Bianca and Lorenzo got in the secret garden first, and when they found Latias, she had just put he head in a noose and stopped levitating. Lorenzo then rushed over and cut her down with a knife he had with him. After about a minute of coughing, Latias looked up at Bianca and Lorenzo.

 _"Why? WHY DID YOU STOP ME?!"_ Latias said to Bianca and Lorenzo, furiously through telepathy.

"Latias?" Ash asked in a worried tone.

Latias the look towards where she heard his voice, and saw him with a worried look on his face, which caused her to start crying. Ash then ran over to her and knelt down beside her to comfort her.

"It's okay, I'm here now, please cheer up," Ash said, trying to comfort Latias.

Once she calmed down, Ash decided to ask her a question.

"Why did you do that?" Ash asked.

 _"Because I missed you Ash. I couldn't take being without anymore, because... because..."_ Latias said as she started to stutter.

"Because why?" Ash asked curiously.

 _"Because I love you Ash!"_ Latias said to Ash.

"You... Love me?" Ash asked.

 _"Yes. I've loved you since the day we met. But I thought you had forgotten about me, so that's why I... I..."_ Latias said, feeling like she was about to cry again.

Ash didn't know what to say. He thought he was weird for having a crush on Latias, but it turns she had a crush on him as well. Ash then mustered all the strength he could to tell Latias something.

"Latias. I've been meaning to tell you something, which I wish I could have told you sooner," Ash said to Latias.

 _"What?"_ Latias asked curiously.

"I love you too," Ash said before kissing Latias on the lips.

While this was all happening, Bianca and Lorenzo where surprised as to what was happening, but not disgusted.

"Can Latias travel with me, Lorenzo?" Ash asked Lorenzo after he stopped kissing Latias.

"Well I suppose, seeing as I just finished testing a device I've been building to protect the soul dew," Lorenzo said to Ash.

 _"I would love to Ash,"_ Latias said to her new boyfriend.

"Alright. Go Master ball!" Ash said as he threw a master ball at Latias, although, something unexpected happened.

 _"Ow! That hurt!"_ Latias said as the master ball bounced off her head and onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry Latias," Ash said to his new girlfriend.

"Ash, are you sure that's a real pokeball?" Bianca asked Ash.

"Yeah, it is a prototype, but it's the same design as the master ball that Red has, which worked," Ash said, feeling confused.

 _"Well, either way, I still want to travel with you,"_ Latias said to Ash.

"Can I come with you too?" Bianca asked Ash.

"Sure!" Ash said before he, Pikachu, Latias, and Bianca headed off to the docks, got some tickets, and got on a boat to Pallet Town.

* * *

 **So, what does everyone think? I'll update this story as frequently as possible.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
